Kanyi
Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Warrior In-Game: Kanyi Nickname: Kan Tribe: Ironfist Warband Title: Raider =Vitals= Race: Troll, Bloodscalp Tribe Class: Warrior Professions: Mining, Swordsmithing Age: 22 Sex: Female Hair: Blood Red Eyes: Orange Weight: ?? Height: 6' 10" =History= Childhood Almost every moment of Kanyi's childhood is a mystery to her. Many shamen, druids, priests, and the like have tried to uncloud these years but to no avail. She often remarks how she is quite happy not knowing her past, as she is sure she forgot it for a good reason. Teenage Years While most people would be a little shaken over suddenly waking up at the age of seventeen in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, Kanyi shrugged it off. She was found by a troll woman named Gogija and taken in by her, also meeting her new brothers Geil and Basu. Soon though Kanyi felt the need for making a life for herself and left her village. Kanyi wandered the jungles untill she was found by two trolls, one troll named Grobic and the other named Katrona, became her guardians and Grobic taught Kanyi the ways of martial combat while Katrona taught her about the world and the spirits within it. They took her to the newly established city of Orgrimmar. Adulthood Over time Kanyi became powerful in her own right, and she rose in favor and caught the eye of many tribes and clans. But she joined the Shadowspear Trolls like her guardians. In this tribe she found the friends and compainions she was lacking for years, but one troll caught her eye quickly. A young priest named Zandru would eventually become a important person to the entire tribe later on, but, for the time being, he was the source of joy and happiness for Kanyi. The two trolls knew at once they were meant to be together, and quickly agreed to be wed, a choice Kanyi still thinks of fondly. With her new husband Kanyi's life changed for the better, making a family with Zandru out of their adopted daughters Kaniayi, Kareide, and Zeruah. Though soon enough Kanyi became pregnate, but still refused to settle down from adventuring. During the time of her pregnancy she trained heavily in the defensive styles, so she could still fight with child. Though it turned out she was with child''s'', on the day she gave birth Kanyi and Zandru (who was missing at the time) were blessed with a baby girl and boy. Kanyi thought for the good part of a month before declaring her babies to be named Vol'zan for the boy and Twiela for the girl. Zandru's location remains a mystery, having seemed to have just fell off the face of Azeroth. Kanyi refuses to move on, and is sure she'll be together with him again soon, and joyfully raises their family on her own. Current Activities Currently Kanyi is a member of the Ironfist Warband, following the steps of her guardians Katrona and Grobic. It was here that she also found her brothers Geil and Basu again, with a sister-in-law who was married to Geil as well. In the Ironfist Warband Kanyi proved herself many times in battle, showing her abilities by throwing in her attacks at the right moments to help turn the tides for the Warband's favor. Notes * Kanyi's birth tribe is the Bloodscalp tribe in Stranglethorn Vale and not the Darkspears. * Kanyi's favored weapon is a troll warblade she found in Zul'Gurub, though she broke it once in a battle and had it reforged with Arcanite. ** Kanyi still owes the blacksmith money for the Arcanite used, though the cost was reduced because she became his apprentice in blacksmithing.